


What's in a Name?

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alesha has to sign for a parcel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "signature" at comment fic.

When the doorbell rings at half past too-bloody-early in the morning, Alesha wants nothing more than to roll over and bury her face in the pillow. She tries to do it too, but there's another ring, longer this time, followed by a third, even longer. 

She mutters a word that would have had her mother threatening to wash her mouth out with soap, grabs her dressing gown and stumbles down the stairs towards the front door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she calls, adding under her breath, "Keep your hair on," as she fumbles with the keys to unlock the door. 

The delivery man standing there looks as happy as she feels to be out of bed at this hour of the day. He thrusts a brown wrapped parcel at her, holds out one of those electronic signature pads that always made George sniff in disgust. "Recorded delivery," he says. "Sign here?"

Alesha puts the box down on the hall table, reaches for the pad and stylus. Halfway through her signature she stops as she realises something and the smile on her face makes the delivery man look at her like she's got ten heads and beat a hasty retreat. 

She grabs the box and goes back upstairs with a spring in her step. Bouncing on the bed, she takes great pleasure in making sure the other occupant is as awake as she is and when Matt groans his disapproval, she only laughs. 

"I thought you weren't a morning person," he grumbles, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. He gestures at the box. "What is it?"

Alesha shrugs. "Thought we'd open it together." She pauses, as she decides whether to share her realisation with him. It seems silly now, here, not like it was a few minutes ago. Then she decides to hell with it. "I had to sign for it."

She's grinning again and Matt frowns at first before his face brightens into a smile that's the match of hers. "Is that the first time you've written it anywhere properly?"

She nods, pictures the squiggle on the screen of the device, clearly reading "Alesha Devlin." He pulls her down for a kiss and when he pulls back, his eyes are dancing. She knows hers are too. "Guess it's official then," she says, trying to keep her voice light, not sure if she's succeeding. "No getting rid of me now."

Matt pulls her in for another kiss. "Good," is all he says and they forget about the parcel for a while. 


End file.
